One Hundred
by queenlovett
Summary: A collection of 100 prompts for Edith/Anthony, each a glimpse into their lives. Rating subject to change.
1. 33 Honour (K)

This is the start of 100 stories. Each is a prompt that you can find in either the Edith Crawley tag or the Anthony Strallan tag on tumblr. Feel free to drop me a line requesting the ones you want. I am queenlovett there as well. Anons are welcome!

This one is for Baron.

#33 Honour

Honour and duty, two disciplines that Anthony Strallan had drilled into his head since he was a little boy.

The first person to instill these virtues was his grandfather. He had fought in France during the "first one" as he had called it. He would sit on his lap as he was told stories of bravery and sacrifice and honoring your country. Anthony wasn't even ten when he lost his grandfather, but the stores stayed with him.

The second person to drill a sense of these responsibilities into him was his father. He too, was a war veteran, fighting the Nazis all the way to Germany. He was shown the pictures and medals and even the shrapnel wound his father sustained.

For many years Anthony associated honor and duty with service and the bravery of those that fight.

It wasn't until he stayed with his late wife, Maud, as she died from complications from surgery that he understood that maybe there was more to it. As the last breath left her body and her eyes closed for the very last time he realized he had had a duty to his wife, and that now he would need to begin to honour her memory.

And so he went into mourning. Those were dark days that lasted far too long. Years and years of a widower's vigil; no joy, only existence.

The arrival of Edith Crawley swept the gloom and cobwebs away from his life.

On their wedding day, with her hair shining goldenly from the light of the church windows, he was hit with an understanding. He would honour her love with every fiber of his being. She had only to ask, and he would gladly rip his heart from his chest for her safekeeping.

As he stood in the delivery room, Edith exhausted but smiling, his daughter taking her first breathe and opening her eyes for the very first time, he was overcome. He would protect this precious creature. With everything he had, he would love her and give her the world. That was his duty, and he was honored to do it.


	2. 90 Corset and Garter (M)

This one is a high M, so if it's not your cup of tea, I'd skip it.

For MisstresSara and my dear Baron.

#90 Corset and Garter

She was trying to kill him, Anthony was sure of it. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Here they were, stuck at a party for Edith's book launch (A party that neither had really wanted). It would be hours yet before they could go home. They would have to mingle and talk and be charming, something neither one of them were entirely comfortable with.

Drinks abounded, and as the night worn on, the party-goers imbibed, and became insufferable.

But this was not why he was suffering.

Oh no.

Edith was resplendent tonight. She had come down the stairs in a wonderful emerald green cocktail dress. It went sinfully well with the black silk stockings and satin stilettos that she wore. But the final nail in Anthony's coffin was hammered in when he escorted Edith out of their car. As he had put his hand on the small of her back, he had felt it. He felt _it_. He paused, and Edith looked back at him with a subtle, naughty smile. He had nearly lost it and growled.

Tonight she was wearing a corset.

And that teasing thought was slowly driving his mind to insanity.

Anthony did not know why corsets affected him so. He had never noticed this predilection before he met Edith. But the key to his jittery self might have been the corseted and not the article of clothing. He worshipped Edith. Her body was only one of the many pleasurable aspects of his wonderful wife.

But put her in a corset and Anthony lost all of himself whole-heartedly to this method of seduction.

His eyes were on her, tracking her every move. He was long past paying any attention to the boorish man talking, slurring really, at him. Edith had ceased talking and was putting her hand to her hand and grimace. Stopping all pretense of listening, Anthony interrupted him with a half-hearted 'Excuse me' and went to his wife.

"Are you alright, darling?"

She sounded slightly out of breathe, "No. I have the worst migraine. Do you think we could go home?"

"I don't see why it should be a problem." He leaned down and kissed her temple.

They made their apologies and soon found themselves in the hallway.

Edith grasped his hand in hers and brought it to her lips.

"I have a confession."

"Hmm?"

And with a mischievous smile she said, "I don't have a migraine."

"A delighted chuckle rose from his throat. "You don't?"

"Uh uh." She giggled and pulled him towards the coatroom, where she proceeded to lock the door.

She was taken by surprise when she was pinned to the door by a very eager Anthony, who gave her lips a proper seeing to.

It was a hard kiss, full of desperation.

"You are a little minx" His kisses descended to from her lips, following a path to the cleavage framed by her dress.

Her head hit the door. 'You love me for it, though," she sighed.

"True."

Her legs rose from the floor and wrapped around his hips while one of his hands wandered to her back, searching for the zipper. The other rested on her stocking-encased thigh, beneath her dress. She rocked against his very evident hardness.

Her hands were occupied with running their digits through his blonde hair. The dress loosened, and she slipped her arms out of it before placing her hands on his shoulders.

Dear Lord.

It was a little black number with lacy frills and lace cutouts in the most delicious places.

"You like?"

He responded with a growl and began to attack the tops of her breasts.

Suddenly she pushed at him and was standing away from him, gathering coats and throwing them to the floor.

He was speechless.

She toyed with his tie, her dress still on, but it was starting to slip. She led him to the pile on the floor and slowly pushed them both on top of it.

His tongue sought entry as their lips met once more. Her hands snaked between them to unfasten his trousers, and drag them down his hips. He was thankful; he couldn't have endured the pressure any longer.

She got up and let the dress drop to the floor.

Anthony swallowed audibly.

Holding up her stockings were garters attached to the bottom of her corset. But that wasn't what held his attention.

She wasn't wearing any knickers.

None.

Nada.

Zip.

Zero.

The sight of her trimmed curls glistening with her arousal sent his heart rate sky-rocketing.

"You are going to kill me."

She smiled devilishly, and kneeled over him.

"Oh, where would be the fun in that?" She whispered in his ear, suckling on his earlobe before sinking down upon his girth.

He groaned at the heat of her and then his hands were on her hips, urging her to move.

Slowly she rode him, rolling her hips, and teasing him. Finally he had had enough and flipped them over.

The speed of his unforgiving thrusts increased as he suckled one of her nipples exposed by those naughty cutouts. Her hips matched his pounding rhythm as her nails dug into the skin of his thighs.

It wasn't long before she lost herself, throwing her head back and muffling her scream into the fabric beneath her.

He followed her in bliss, nearly blacking out at the force of his release.

He rolled off her, running his fingers through her hair. They were quiet for a while, only the sounds of their labored breathing filling the air.

Smiling a silly smile, her kissed her sweetly.

No more words needed to spoken between them as they started to laugh, amused at their antics. He pulled up his trousers and held out his hand to help her off the floor. He kissed her soundly and helped her back into her dress, dropping a kiss to the back of her neck as he zipped her in. After locating their coats and cleaning up the mess, they left hand in hand, knowing that when they got home, sleep would be the last thing on their minds.


	3. 32 Reluctance (T)

For Lady Strallan

#32 Reluctance (K)

Edith was late. Usually, Edith would get home from her job at the local newspaper before Anthony, but today, she still hadn't arrived.

Anthony glanced nervously at the grandfather clock in the hallway, debating whether or not he should act the worried husband and call her. Just as he was reaching for the phone, he heard the unmistakable sound of a key unlocking the front door and Edith entered in a huff.

After hanging up her coat and hat, Edith came into the living room and flopped down on the loveseat beside him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, darling. I went for a walk to clear my head I know I should have called. I hope I didn'y worry you."

"It's fine." He kissed he

Something was wrong, he could hear it in her voice, strained with tension as it was. His worries were confirmed when she laid her head down in his lap.

"Edie, what happened?"

She sniffed and started to nervously twist a lock of her hair.

"Mama came to see me at lunch today."

Anthony placed his left hand on her back and began to rub circles.

"I would think that a visit from your mother would have cheered you."

She let out a stuttering sigh, "Normally that would be the case, but Mama had an alterior motive. She invited us to spend the Christmas holiday with them. "

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear is right. The whole _week_. Is it wrong of me that I said no? I mean, it _is_ our first Christmas together, I don't want to share it."

"Hmmm. Well. The rest of your family I can handle but I can't exactly say that I would savour the prospect of spending time with your grandmother after she pulled that stunt at the wedding."

He took her hand and laced their fingers together to show his support.

"It's just… I think I upset her. This is the first year neither of me sisters or myself will be home. Sybil's too pregnant to travel and Mary is far too busy to get away. It'll just be her and Dad and Granny. It's no secret she and Granny don't exactly see ey-to-eye, and holidays are usually the worst."

There was a silence and Anthony did not have to see her to know that she was biting her lip, thinking deeply about the situation. He continued to rub her back as she debated with herself.

"I hate this. I always end up feeling guilty when it comes to them."

"Now, darling, I think that you, of all people, should be happy and stress-free in the coming days. You deserve it after what they've put you through. But perhaps…"

His voice drifted into hesitance, as if unsure of his suggestion.

"Perhaps what? Oh please tell me you have a solution to this mess."

"I think, that maybe, just maybe, we could spend Christmas Eve, and Christmas Eve only, with your family? That way we can keep Christmas Day all to ourselves, I'm just as eager to not share you, you know."

She quickly sat up the face him.

"And you wouldn't mind too terribly?"

"No. I don't mind. I'm sure that with you by my side, I can weather anything. Even your formidable grandmother."

They shared a laugh as Anthony pulled her into his arms, thoughts of how they would celebrate this special time of year filling their heads.


	4. 53 Jammie Dodgers (T)

For Baron, I hope this pleases you!

#53 Jammie Dodgers (T)

Edith Crawley had no idea how seductive she could be.

Take now for instance.

Here she was, sitting in his office, a stack of invoices beside her and she's working through them on her lunch. So instead of eating a proper meal she grabbed the packet of Jammie Dodgers from a drawer in her desk and was now dunking them in her tea.

But that wasn't the seductive part.

She was sucking the dripping tea off the biscuit. Sucking. It. Off.

Did she have any idea what that does to even the most well-behaved man? Here he was, sat at his own desk, working through his own lunch, just like her, and she was unintentionally taunting him with every bite of that damned biscuit.

And dear heavens, her tongue had just barely peaked out to catch a stray drop of moisture and it had sent his brain (and certain other parts of his body) into overdrive.

He tried not to make it obvious how he was watching her, envious of a piece of bloody food, when her lips wrapped themselves around the round disc and but down.

He might have made a noise, he wasn't sure.

How the hell was she making this so dashed alluring?!

And, oh good God! A crumb just went down her shirt, and was now taunting him from her cleavage. He definitely made a noise that time, Edith's head shot up and she was now was looking at him.

"Are you alright?"

He cleared his throat, "Fine. I'm fine."

It was a good thing he was sitting down, because there was all evidence to the contrary underneath his desk.

He tried to focus on his work, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see her dunk yet another biscuit and he lost it.

He didn't even realize he had made it across the room until he had pulled her up and was kissing her. And it didn't take long until she was kissing him back, with equal fervor.

They parted for air and Edith look dazed.

"May I ask what brought that on?" Her cheeks were a pretty pink and it made her all the more irresistible.

"Mmmm. Let's just say that it should be a crime how you play with your food."


	5. 8 Game Night (K)

For Thymeladykatl

#8 Game Night (K)

In the Strallan household there was a strict schedule.

On Sundays the Strallans had a sit down, lovingly prepared family meal.

On Mondays the Strallans would order takeout.

On Tuesdays it was Movie Night.

On Wednesdays, Mrs. Hughes watched the children so that Edith and Anthony could have date night.

On Thursdays, everyone could be found in the library, reading and working.

On Fridays, they would take Charlotte and Henry to get ice cream as a reward for a good school week.

But Saturdays were the best of all. Saturdays were Game Night.

This Saturday found them gathered around Cluedo. No one had yet bested Anthony at the game. Henry was adamant that he would beat his father one of these days. It wasn't like Anthony tried to win. If anything, he would say it was pure dumb luck that he won each time. Edith would jokingly tease him that with his powers of deduction, he should have been an Agatha Christie character.

Operation, a joke gift from Sybil, had been a main staple when the children were younger. But it had become an unwritten rule since Edith's stay in the hospital to stay away from that one. So they had to find new games to play.

And that was how Anthony's previously unknown talent for solving board game murders came to light.

After sniffing out the culprit, much to Henry's disappointment, for this latest crime (Miss Scarlett in the Billiards room with the rope) Anthony suggested a new game. Charlotte, whom Edith was convinced would become an actress because of her flair for the dramatic, suggested Charades.

Baby Emma watched from her crib as her daddy teamed up with her sister and her mummy teamed up with her brother.

Charades was anyone's game. Charlotte and Henry had inherited their parents' talent for the game, which meant that as time went on the clues got harder and the performances got sillier.

Anthony was in the middle of acting out "Murder on the Orient Express" (sometimes he worried about their fascination with crime) when little Emma began to cry.

"Ah well, that's that. I've got her darling." Edith passed by her husband, patting him on the arm, before she left the room to see to Emma's needs.

He looked at the clock. "Just in time too. I believe its past bedtime for you two."

Charlotte and Henry groaned, not wanting the game to end.

"Come on you scamps. We can always finish the game next week." He ushered them up the stairs where he made sure they brushed their teeth, changed into their nightclothes, and tucked them into bed.

Charlotte, being the oldest and most like Anthony in temperament, went to sleep without much of a fuss. Henry, however, had Edith's stubborn streak, and therefore required more coaxing in the form of a bedtime story. Finally, he made his way to the nursery where Edith had just successfully put Emma down to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around Edith, pulled her back into his chest, and rested his chin on her shoulder. No words need to be spoken between them as they gazed down at their daughter in contentment.

After a while, Edith pulled away only to take her husband's hand in her own and tugged him towards their bedroom. The only sound to be heard before the door was shut and locked was pleased laughter as Game Night for the Strallan couple began.


	6. 88 Mardi Gras (T)

#88 Mardi Gras

It was a rainy day, the kind of rain that when you look outside you sigh because you just know it will be an all day thing. Edith and Anthony had planned a picnic to celebrate their engagement, but were now instead packing Edith's things to go to Anthony's.

It was turning into quite the adventure. She had lived in this flat since she was 19, now six years later she was leaving. There were things she didn't even remember having, most ending up in the back of her closet.

Anthony had found one of those things, a box of mementos from the trip to visit her grandmother when she was performing on tour.

Martha Levinson was an interesting character; free-spirited, loud, jovial, the exact opposite of their paternal grandmother. She was a talented stage performer and often toured America. When Sybil was 18, Cora finally agreed to let her children go to visit her on their own. They met up in New Orleans, one of Martha's favourite cities. However, none of the Crawley sisters had realized that the trip happened to fall on the week of Mardi Gras.

Edith couldn't get to Anthony in time before her opened the box and a multitude of brightly coloured beaded necklaces fell out into his lap, along with a rather incriminating photo. From his quirked eyebrow, Edith could tell his interest had been piqued.

"I had hoped that you would never see that."

"Why not?"

"It's not one of my finer moments." She sat down next to him on the floor. "Mary, Sybil and I were in New Orleans to visit our grandmother and it just so happened to be Mardi Gras. Mary was being insufferable about the whole thing, always complaining about not being able to get any sleep with all the party-goers and it being crowded, and what-not. Sybil was enjoying herself immensely. I was, well I had just broken up with Peter and decided between that and my sister's attitude, I needed liquor. I was on my fourth shot of tequila when Sybil pulled me out of the bar to look at a parade float some guy was showing her. My coordination was totally off and the next thing I know, my shirt had caught in one of the moving parts one moment and in the next it was gone. It would have been fine had I been wearing a bra, but it wasn't that kind of shirt. I ended up flashing a crowd of male college students, hence all the beads."

"Who took the picture?" he said, trying not to be aroused be the familiar creamy skin on display.

"Ugh, some guy. Mary tracked down a few people who took pictures. I was only able to get the one. If I ever did anything to really piss her off, she threatened to show them to our parents."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. Sibling rivalry, nothing to be done about it. Anyway, that's all water under the bridge now."

Sensing that a change in subject was needed, Anthony teased, "There's an awful lot of beads here. Are you sure I shouldn't be jealous?"

Edith smiled, "Oh no. What are beads when I've got the perfect man in front of me?"

He grinned and surprised her when he got up off the floor, picked her up in a fireman's hold, and made his way to her bed, where he showed her just how happy that statement made him.

A year later, on a business trip, Anthony would surprise her with a ringbox, surrounded by a sea of gold, green, and purple.


	7. 95 Mask (K)

For Lady Strallan

#95 Mask

For as long as she could remember, Edith Crawley had been fascinated by masks. She loved everything about them, and had amassed a large collection displayed on her bedroom wall. Kabuki, Mardi Gras, Tribal, you name it, Edith had it.

She only ever wore on though. Her own.

For as much as she loved masks, she hated the fact that she had to hide behind one.

No one ever knew she was hiding, refusing to show her true self, lest she be spurned once more.

When she was younger, Edith had not yet formed her mask. She used to smile and mean it. But over the years, she had formed that false face piece by piece. Every put down by Mary, every 'that's nice, dear' from her mother, every disappointed look from her father had contributed to the patchwork of porcelain.

She was convinced that she would never take it off. It would be her second skin,one she would never shed.

But that was before she met Anthony.

Anthony could see her, really see her.

When he kissed her for the first time, she felt that mask finally fall off, cracking and breaking into a million tiny, insignificant pieces.

And she was happy, finally Edith was Edith.


	8. 87 Scandal (M)

For my dear Baron.

#87 Scandal (M)

As Edith laid her head on Anthony's bare chest, listening to his steady breathes as he slept, she smiled. She couldn't believe they had done it. They had finally gotten married! Not like they had planned of course, but still.

The day had been a nice one, sunny with a cool breeze. As she rode to the church, Edith thought she could hear birds singing. It was a lovely day, peaceful. Everyone agreed that it was a perfect day to get married, well barring one rather bitter guest. What her grandmother had against her fiancé, she doubted she would ever know. Edith had finally been able to wear every objector down, except for her. She was tired of having to put up with all of Violet's many criticisms and insults.

Her dress was a beautiful ivory creation of silk and satin. It was a vintage piece that she had happened upon one day. It fit her perfectly, emphasizing all her best assets. When Anthony saw her coming down the aisle, he couldn't help the giant smile from his face.

Their hands reached for each other at the same time.

The reverend opened his mouth to begin the ceremony, but before he could even utter the words, Violet stood up, waving her cane around, and shouted 'I object!'

Anthony and Edith's jaws dropped.

Violet started to make her way towards Edith, grumbling all the way about 'too old' this and 'inappropriate' that. No one made a sound as Violet made her strange procession towards the bride and groom.

Edith had had enough.

"Have you gone insane?!"

"I most certainly have not! You are going to regret this marriage come two years time. Better to stop it now, before the damage is done."

She rambled further on the scandalous nature of their relationship, but Edith had tuned her out, and was now seeing red.

"Enough!"

She hiked up her skirts, and without another word, pulled Anthony along with her as she marched out of the church.

They had left their own wedding.

Tom, knowing Crawley stubbornness first hand, ran after them and threw Anthony the ringbox, holding their wedding bands. Then he left to join Sybil and enjoy the chaos.

She gestured to Anthony to get into the car that was all set with their luggage for the honeymoon. The tire screech as she punched the gas and got the hell out of there.

Anthony was silent for a long while both dazed and proud of her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the registrar's. We're getting married today, come hell or high water."

They made quite a picture, the stunned groom and determined bride. Anthony being as meticulous as he was, found their marriage license without much of a fuss, so there was no wait.

Before he knew it, they had exchanged vow and rings and the deed was done.

She had calmed down considerably on the way back to their hotel. Enough so, that Anthony felt safe enough to pick her up and carry her across the threshold of their honeymoon suite.

Rose petals were everywhere and there was champagne in an ice bucket waiting for them.

But Edith wasn't in the mood for champagne.

She took hold of the lapels of his morning jacket, and tugged him down to meet his lips with her own in a fiery kiss.

The kiss deepened as clothing was shed, lingerie was revealed and discarded, and the door to the bedroom was opened.

Edith was picked up and lightly thrown on the bed. Her laughing died down as she saw the lust in his eyes. She straightened up and leaned back on her elbows.

"See something you like Mr. Strallan?"

"I see many things, Mrs. Strallan."

She felt a shiver go through her as she heard her new name for the first time.

He stalked toward her, his trousers and pants dropping to the floor on the way.

He was on the bed now, just barely. Edith had had enough waiting and watching, she leant forward and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him over her as she reclined again.

"Someone's eager." He chuckled as his left arm braced on the bed and his right hand gently tickled her ribs.

"I'm not the only one." Her hips bucked, grinding her heat against his stomach distracting him from her hand that had made its way to his hardness and started to stroke.

He sucked air in through his teeth at the sensation. He aligned their hips as he removed her hand.

They had enjoyed a healthy sex life, trying new and different things, but this night was, well, special was the only word for it.

As he plunged into her tight depths, they could feel something was different about this time. Their eyes remained locked as their pace increased, knowing that they now shared a whole new level of connection.

Breathe mingled as sighs of pleasure were unleashed. Each felt like they were speeding towards climax at the speed and force of a runaway train.

And suddenly, heat and light and pleasure and weightlessness.

They came down from their mutual high in each other's comforting embrace. Edith enjoyed the weight of Anthony resting his head on her chest as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair.

They just held one another, happy and sated.

This was not the end of their passions. Oh no, many more times during the night would they discover wondrous pleasure. But, for now at least, they were content to enjoy finally claiming each other completely.

Knowing that, at long last, they were one, and no force would ever tear them apart.


	9. 50 Viagra (M)

For MisstressSara, you sweetie!

#50 Viagra (M)

"Oh god, kill me now."

This was the first thing Anthony heard as Edith entered his study and flopped into one of the wingback chairs by the fireplace.

Anthony looked up from his computer, "What happened?"

Edith massaged her temples and grimaced.

"You really don't want to know."

Taking his glasses off and shutting the laptop, Anthony pushed himself away from his desk and leant back in his chair, looking at his fiancée.

"I think I can take it."

Edith let out a long groan and closed her eyes tightly.

"I walked in on my parents having sex. I swear I'm scarred for life." She rubbed her eyes, as if she could only rub hard enough, she could erase the experience from her mind.

Anthony coughed violently, "Did they see you?"

"Thankfully not. And that's not even the half of it. My dad's on Viagra."

"How the hell did you find that out?!" he spluttered. He could really do without that mental image. He could only imagine how bad it was for Edith to actually see it.

"I went over to my parent's house to get the business card for the caterer that Mama suggested, she said that I could come over today and she'd have it for me. They were nowhere to be seen. I went through to the dining room, expecting them to be having lunch, but they weren't eating." She shivered in disgust and horror as she relived it. "I backed away as fast as I could, but not before I heard my dad thanking god for "those miraculous little blue pills." I will never be able to look at them in the eye ever again."

There was a silent pause as he processed his information. He would be lying to say that this newest information didn't bolster his confidence. After all, he and Robert were the same age, and Robert had raised a huge stink about Anthony's engagement to his daughter based on that fact. He would never tell Edith that, however.

"It's not the fact that they still have sex that bothers me, more power to them, I just don't want to see it."

Taking pity on her, he poured her a brandy. Handing it to her, he sat in the opposite chair.

"Thank you, but I think I'm going to need more than one glass to forget today."

Again there was silence until she emptied the glass and spoke.

"Is there anything you can do to distract me?"

He pulled his chair closer to hers and removed her shoes. Placing her feet in his lap, he began to massage them.

"Feel any better?"

She groaned.

"God, yes."

It hadn't taken Edith long in her relationship with Anthony to realize that had a special talent with his hands.

Gradually his hands made their way up Edith's legs. First massaging her ankles, then her calves, and then her knees. Finally, Edith was slouched in the chair trying to get closer to him.

He abandoned her legs and leaning forward carefully, quickly grabbed Edith out of her chair and planted her in his lap.

He silenced her surprised by kissing her.

It wasn't long before his kisses had moved past her lips to her earlobe as her hands fisted in his shirt.

She bit her lip in pleasure, trying to hold back a moan.

His hands were under her shirt, undoing the clasp of her bra. Her hands were on his belt as he fondled her breasts and kissed her clavicle. Her lips moved to his neck where she gently sucked at his adam's apple.

Belt undone and zipper conquered, Edith moved her hands to her skirt and bunched it up at her hips.

It didn't take much for Anthony and Edith to get excited.

Quiet people usually were the most passionate as they could both attest to.

Soon Anthony was moving the crotch of her knickers aside as his hips lifted out of the chair and he thrust into her waiting heat.

Her hands were now the ones under a shirt as her nails raked his chest.

Up and down their hips went, in a rhythm old as time. Higher and higher they climbed until—

_Knock knock knock _

"Fuck!" She tried to bury her head in his shoulder as he continued to thrust.

"Ignore them," he gasped.

For a minute there was silence, but then the doorbell started to go off.

"If we ignore them, they'll go away." Anthony's thrusts were coming faster now, frantic to try and finish what they had started.

Biting her lip and clenching the fabric of his soft cardigan in her grasp, Edith was trying to be aware of the door but Anthony now had hold of her hips, and she gave up all pretenses of curiosity and refocused on him and the pleasure he was bringing her.

But the person at the door eventually went away, not that they noticed.

He stroked her pearl, and it was her undoing. He followed her not long after.

It would be some hours later that Edith realized that the mysterious visitor had been her mother.

She flushed as she picked the business card up off the floor where it had fallen through the letter box. Looking at the scene of their earlier passion and its proximity to the door, she shook her head.

Well, it looks like she wasn't the only one to get more than she asked for today.


	10. 12 Belt (M)

For Lady Strallan

#12 Belt (M)

Oh god.

She was in Hell.

Or Heaven.

Or both.

She didn't know anymore. She couldn't think straight. Not when Anthony's lips were performing miracles.

She longed to run her fingers through his blonde locks, scratch down his muscular back, squeeze his strong shoulders. But she was trapped.

She looked up at her hands, tied at each wrist with the belt of her dressing gown. Frustrated, her head thumped the headboard.

Soon her attention was back on her husband as he continued to tease her.

He was lightly stroking her inner thighs with the tips of his fingers as he blew cool air on her heated center. Her stomach twitched and she tensed her legs as the air hit her.

Edith gave a keening cry and struggled against her restraints.

"Oh, no you don't," said Anthony. "If certain naughty girls want to tease their husbands during dinner with family, then they must expect to be punished."

His head bent back down and he spread her legs apart further and held them down. His lips had barely just made contact with her dripping heat when she clenched her firsts and curled her toes at what she knew was coming.

He wrapped his lips around her clit, lightly sucking it through his teeth, and nibbled.

"Oh—oh—

Her eyes closed tight as he soothed it with his tongue before letting it go and blowing once more.

She didn't know how much more delicious torture she could take.

One hand abandoned a thigh as it made its way to her core. His tongue and teeth resumed their teasing of her nub while one and then two fingers entered her and began to make come-hither motions.

Soon the pressure on her clit and the superb stroking of her g-spot increased.

The leg that was now free made its way to wrap around Anthony, making up for what her arm could not. Her foot slid down his spine and rested on his supple buttock.

She knew she wouldn't last much longer, especially when he began to hum and she fell the vibrations.

Her hips began to buck, she was close, close, so very close—

And then he added a third finger and his tongue started lashing her nub.

She was flying.

Weightless.

Free.

She came down from her high, Anthony leaning over her to untie her, her juices still somewhat evident on his chin.

"Do you promise to be good?"

"Never!"

The moment she was free, she took her revenge. She tackled him to the bed and proceeded to show him just how naughty she could be.


	11. 74 Umbrella (T)

I DON'T OWN THEM. I WISH I DID. *weeps in corner*

For Genevievey

#74 Umbrella (T)

It had been a miserable day.

Everything that could go wrong had.

Her night was starting off to be just as miserable.

And now it was raining.

Not the light, almost pleasant kind.

Not the even the medium, "oh bugger, but what can you do?" kind

Oh no, it was the torrential, I'm-going-to-drown-you-and-occasionally-pelt-you-with-a-piece-of-hail kind.

And Edith was without a jacket or umbrella.

Typical.

Edith stood in the entryway of her workplace, barely under the awning, just waiting for it to end. Today would have to have been the day she parked far away from the door.

It was late, she was tired, and it was cold.

At this point she felt like cursing the heavens for this latest bullshit.

She couldn't exactly go back to the office and wait it out either. She and her boss, Mr. Strallan, had been the last ones to leave, and he had locked the door behind him.

Just thinking of her boss made her heart race. He was a kind man and had a wicked sense of humour. It didn't hurt that she thought he was drop dead gorgeous.

The only bright spot in her day had been working with him, editing a new literary journal for publication.

She was lost in her thoughts. So lost, that she missed the umbrella place above her head.

"Need some help?"

She let out a yelp and placed her hand over her erratically beating heart.

"Mr. Strallan! You startled me!"

He looked abashed. "I'm sorry it wasn't my intention." He sigh in mock annoyance, "And how many times have I told you? Please call me Anthony."

"I'm sorry Mr-"

His eyebrow rose.

Edith was thankful for the poor lighting coming from the street; it was saving her from the blush spreading over her face.

"_Anthony_. I'm sorry, _Anthony_."

"Much better. Now, then. How far is it to your car?"

"Oh- you don't have to—"

"Nonsense. My umbrella is large enough for the both of us. And if you think I'm going to let my best employee catch a cold just because she bucked the English stereotype and didn't bring an umbrella, than you have another thing coming."

His kind smile put her at ease. However at this proximity, the enticing scent of his cologne was making her pulse jump for an entirely different reason.

"I'm afraid I parked quite a distance away."

"That's not a problem. It just so happens that I had to do the same."

Stepping off the pavement, they fell into a companionable silence.

The rain fell down harder, and Edith found herself inching closer to Anthony. Closer to escape the rain. Closer to feel his body heat. Closer to avoid the unforgiving wind.

Close enough, that she casually wrapped her arm around the one that was holding the umbrella, huddling to his side.

Despite the rain she was floating on cloud nine.

All too abruptly, she spotted her car.

"Well, this is me."

She looked down to dig out her keys when she heard him begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"That's my car next to yours. Fate's a funny thing."

His easy manner had her smiling and suddenly working up the courage to stand on her tip-toes, to kiss his cheek in thanks.

Little did she know that his heart was pounding in sync with hers as her lips landed just slightly at the corner of his own.

He stood there, still feeling the heat of her kiss as she turned around and got into her car. She smiled at him one last time and waved as she cranked the engine and drove away.

Neither had ever been so glad for a rainstorm and a shared umbrella in their lives.


	12. 91 Owl (K)

For my dear Geneievey

#91 Owl (K)

It was the biggest storm anyone could remember. Trees were down, power lost, cars damaged. It took days for everything to be put back like it was.

Almost everything, that is.

Tiny Emma, was out tagging along after her father, surveying the damage done to their property. She did her best to catch up with him, her blonde curls escaping out of her plait. Her little legs were doing double time to keep up with his. It was quite the picture.

Emma was distracted from following her father like a little duckling, when she spotted what could only be described as a white and brown lump at the base of one of the large upturned oaks. She got closer, realizing that it was moving.

Emma was a curious girl, but she was also a cautious one. She ran up to her father and tugged on his pants leg with her small hands to get his attention.

"Daddy?"

Bending down to her level, he asked her "What is it sugar plum?"

"There's something moving over there. I think its hurt"

"Let's take a look then, shall we?"

Anthony eased closer to the creature, ever so slowly so as not to spook the poor thing. It was soon apparent what exactly the bedraggled ball of fluff was.

"Would you look at that, it's a baby owl. Barn owl, by the looks of it. Poor thing, I think it must have broken a wing." He took off his jacket and wrapped the trembling owlet up.

"Will it be okay?"

They headed back to the jeep.

"I'm sure it will be. But I think a trip to Dr. Swire's would be just the ticket."

Doctor Swire frowned as she examined the injured wing.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"Is-is he going to die?" Emma sniffed, tears already welling in her eyes.

"On no, he'll live. Don't worry about that."

"See?" Anthony put his hand on Emma's shoulders. "I told you he would be fine. Chin up, sugar plum."

"He just won't be like the other owls."

"What do you mean?"

"His wing is shattered. Given how young he is, it's doubtful he'll ever learn to fly. He won't be able to join the others outside. He's going to need a very loving home."

Edith was growing concerned at the late hour.

"They should have been back by now."

She headed to the kitchen, the window there had the best view of the driveway. It was good timing as her husband's jeep was just pulling up.

But what was that he was pulling out of the back? A cage?

She left through the kitchen door, her feet crunching on the graveled path.

Emma ran to her, triumphantly displaying what was indeed a cage, almost as big as she was.

"Mummy! Mummy look!"

Edith's reply was to smile at her daughter's antics and obvious happiness but to quirk an eyebrow in Anthony's direction.

One story and a pleadingly delivered yet sound argument later, Edith found herself begrudgingly accepting the little bird. After all it was only fair, Emma had argued. Anthony and she had Butterfly and Pongo, Charlotte had her rabbit, Luna, and Henry had his fish, Babel.

"Have you decided on a name, sweetie?"

Emma looked up at her parents; they could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She nodded once, before revealing her choice.

"Jareth"

Anthony let out a laugh as he petted his youngest's head. He knew his wife's fondness for 80's cult classics would rear its head someday.

"Well I think it's a fine name for a fine owl." She hid her amusement so as not to hurt Emma. Taking the cage from her, she peered in. "He does look quite regal. Yes, I dare say it's a perfect name."

Later that evening, as they watched Butterfly curl herself around Jareth, accepting him as the kitten she never had, Edith heard her husband laughing softly.

"What is it that's got you so tickled?"

"It's just- we're building up quite the menagerie, aren't we?"

Edith's eyes twinkled in the low light as she smiled at the apt analogy and took his hand in hers, moving it to rest over her tummy.

"Yes, we most certainly are."


	13. 101 Birthday (T)

A very short little bonus oneshot to celebrate all the prompts being chosen and oh yeah, my birthday!

Dedicated to all those that have been so kind!

#101 Birthday (M)

"Edith, darling? Where are you?" Anthony dropped his briefcase on the table by the door, and went looking for his wife.

"I'm in here love!" Her voice was coming from the dining room.

"I came as soon as I got you text, what's the emerge—

He gave a strangled gasp as he saw her.

"Edie!" His breathing was laboured as he observed her.

She was splayed out on her side on the formal cherry wood table, with her head propped up in her hand. A lit candle was in her other. She was bare except for the tantalizing bits of whipped cream, cake frosting, and…. was that strawberry glaze?!

"Happy Birthday, Love."

"Edie!"

"You did say you didn't really want a cake and a big fuss this year, didn't you?"

"Y-yes"

"Well then, how about you come over here and blow out your candle?"


	14. 78 Disco (K)

#78 Disco (K)

for the wonderful thymeladykatl

It had been four hours that they were on the dance floor. Anthony and Edith were gently swaying together, trying not to focus on the others. Anthony was calculating in his head just how much longer his knees would last at this rate.

After all the only reason they were there was to raise money for charity.

If only Edith's mother hadn't picked Disco! He tried to block out the garish decorations and the awful Travolta-esque suit he had been forced into. Of course Edith had fared no better, no one should have to suffer through that many gold sequins on a dress. And how she was managing to stand, let alone _dance_, in those gold wedges, he'd never know.

It was down to five couples; Matthew and Mary, himself and Edith, Tom and Sybil, Evelyn and Lavinia, and surprisingly enough, Elsie and Charles Carson.

_Oooooh_

_Do it!_

"Oh god."

_Oooooh_

_Do it!_

"Not again"

_Oooooh_

_Do it!_

"I swear your mother is a sadist," Anthony whispered in her ear, before they tiredly began doing the hustle.

One of the rules of Cora's charity dance-off was that they had agreed to when they decided to participate was that when a particular song was played, the corresponding dance _had_ to be danced.

Edith nodded tiredly, her large hoop earrings bouncing.

There was a large thump to their right. Turning they looked to the left, where Charles and Elsie had taken a tumble, knocking over Mary and Matthew, disqualifying both couples.

It looked like Edith's breast cancer charity might just have a chance.

It was the fifth hour and Edith's head was resting on his shoulder, her fingers twisting his polyester shirt. They had just had a ten minute water break, everyone that was left dragged themselves over to the table and chairs were refreshments were waiting. Most of the onlookers had been participants at one point, and most of them were asleep by now.

Edith had curled herself up in his lap, in that almost-but-not-quite dozing off state familiar to all insomniacs.

Sybil, however, had fully fallen asleep. Unfortunately, she didn't get up when the time was called, disqualifying her and Tom.

Mary and Matthew came over to take care of her. She lasted longer than anyone had thought she would. She had just given birth a few short weeks ago, but Sybil was a strong one.

It was six and a half hours into the competition, Edith had thrown her shoes off somewhere and Anthony had long ago lost his white jacket to the fold-up chair closest to the break area. Evelyn and Lavinia were in a similar state of dishabille, except Lavinia was quite adamant on keeping her shoes on.

His knees were screaming at him and he could feel the trembling in Edith's arms. He honestly didn't think they could make through another dance when he heard all too familiar and now hateable melody starting.

They could barely move and he could feel Edith trying to support him as one of his legs tried to give out. He was almost certain that they would lose when it was suddenly all over. Lavinia's heel had broken, disqualified for falling.

They had done it. By the grace of God, they had actually survived it.

The clapping began, not strong, just barely audible. Most of the audience was passed due to exhaustion.

Somehow Cora looked fresh as a daisy and alarmingly bright-eyed as she present the rather large check over to them.

Later, as the collapsed into bed, not even bothering to change, Anthony asked Edith for a promise.

From then on out, the Hustle was officially banned from the Strallan household.


	15. 13 Desk (M)

#13 Desk (M)

For MistressSara

The desk in Anthony's study at Locksley was one of Edith's favourite pieces. It was a dark, lacquered wood, elegantly carved in the Edwardian fashion Edith loved. It was beautifully crafted and had been in his family since its creation as a wedding present for Anthony's great-grandfather.

It was also quite sturdy and the perfect height…

Anthony's work had been swept to the floor, abandoned to lie in a chaotic pile. His later aggravation would be well worth it as he'd think back on this unplanned moment of passion.

Edith could feel the edge of the desk pressing into her pelvis. She could feel the smooth grain of the wood against her cheek. But all she could focus on was Anthony's hands as he rucked up her skirt with one hand and lightly held her down at the small of her back with the other.

"God, Edie. You are such a tease," He growled at the sight of her lacy knickers.

Her only reply was an appreciative moan as he stroked her hips and thighs, before teasing at the band of her underwear.

"I'll never get any work done at this rate."

"Work? An-Anthony. How—oh god! How can you think of w_ork_?!"

"I'm not." He finally succeeded in getting her knickers off, "That's the point."

Anthony made short work of his trousers, entering her in a quick movement.

Edith let out a sigh as he filled her then clenched her hands around the desk as he started to move.

"I think I'm starting to get the _thrust_ of your meaning."

His breath hitched as he increased his pace, "Glad to see- Christ Edie! You've come to see my side."

She chuckled, looking back over her shoulder with a naughty smile. "Not yet, I haven't"

A short bark of laughter escaped his mouth before he bent forward to kiss the back of her neck.

Edith's upper body was completely supported by the desk at this point, but she had to stop herself from scouring the carvings with her nails as he lifted her legs to wrap around him, her thighs surrounding hid, her toes balancing on the back of his knees. The change in position was odd, but no less welcome as she experienced the different, and yet no less satisfying, angle.

One of Anthony's large hands was right under the band of her skirt, supporting her hip. The other was traversing along her side, ever so gradually exposing her creamy skin.

Her hips squirmed as he kept his pace slow.

"Now who's the tease?"

Frustrated at the lack of control, Edith did her best to rock her hips back to urge him to go faster. Huffing her breath she was about to turn when Anthony finally started to increase his pace.

It was quiet then, apart from Edith's ever louder moans and Anthony's groans.

Higher and higher they climbed together.

Edith knew there would be bruises in the morning, but it would be well worth it.

She was the first to climax, her arms coming back to her body, helplessly grasping at nothing and sliding on the smooth surface. Her body quivered and convulsed at the strength of her orgasm. Her scream ripped through the silence of the home.

Anthony's knees shook and he could feel the perspiration running down his spine, his button-up shirt sticking to his skin. If possible he moved even closer, his hands now gripping the end of the desk for leverage.

His pounding thrusts increased, until with a shiver and a loud gasp, he closed his eyes and experienced blessed release.

His arms stretched and placed themselves besides each side of her body as Edith was finally free to turn around to her lay on her back, her legs dangling off the desk. He could no longer hold himself up and so slowly sunk down to the floor; and sat his back propped up by the drawer side of his desk, his head to the right of Edith's legs.

They didn't speak, they didn't have to. Once gain it was silent.

Well until Anthony lost it at the sight of Edith's one lone shoe hanging off her left foot.

Edith pulled herself up dazedly; her hair mussed up so badly, it was sticking up all over the place. She could still feel her heart trying to slow from its fevered beat. She propped herself on her elbows, trying in vain to look down at his head, his blonde hair barely visible. She gave up, flumping back to lie down.

"What so funny?"

In between his chortles, Anthony pushes her left leg up, so she could see the barely hanging on shoe. Edith's accompanying answer to the sight was to dissolve in a fit of giggles.


	16. 92 Surprise (K)

#92 Surprise (K)

For the ever lovely MistressSara.

Edith gently awoke to the feel of her husband softly drawing circles on her enlarged tummy. She snuggled back into Anthony's chest, the cold December morning causing her to seek out her husband's warmth.

Edith was determined not to wake up. It was Christmas Eve, if anything, she deserved the rest for what she was going to have to put up with. It would be a while until the children woke, she wanted to take advantage of that.

Unfortunately, as she shifted, she felt a small twinge in her lower back. She had hoped that the backache she had felt coming on last night would have sorted itself out during the night, but she had had no such luck. She let out a tiny grunt and heard Anthony respond in his soft, raspy voice.

"What's wrong, Edie?"

"It's my back again. Just a slight twinge."

She felt his hands migrate from her belly, to her lower back as he moved away just a fraction to allow his hands freedom of movement.

Edith couldn't help the small moan as he worked his magic.

"Better?" he asked, his thumbs still massaging her spine.

"Mmm. Yes."

They were silent for a while, just enjoying their private moment of bliss.

Edith sighed and started to move over to lie on her back, no easy feat when one is eight months pregnant.

Even after eleven years of marriage, she melted a little inside when she'd see his sleepy eyes and goofy grin every morning.

Anthony kissed her neck, just below her ear. Reluctantly he got out of bed, his blue and white striped pajamas slightly askew and his light blonde hair mussed from his pillow and Edith's hands from the previous night. Patting down his hair, he disappeared into the bathroom, while Edith gradually made it to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over.

It was bad that she was already winded from that small amount of movement.

"Anthony?" she called out.

"Hmm?" He stuck his head out of the door, pausing putting his on his robe, one arm in and one still out.

"I think I need your help."

Shrugging the rest of his robe on, he crossed over to the bed where they were finally able to get Edith standing on her swollen feet.

"There we are. Do you feel up to helping me with breakfast?' he asked, a tiny frown of concern on his face appeared.

"And miss you making your famous pancakes?" she teased

She was glad to see the smile come back so quickly.

"Then I believe I'll meet you downstairs."

oo

The backache was back, but much worse by the time she slowly made it down the stairs.

She stopped on the bottom step, silently praying. She looked down at her tummy and grimaced as pain shot through her. She was worried. To be pregnant again so soon after getting the all clear from her oncologist was a terrifying prospect to her. She didn't let on how she was scared that somehow something would go wrong this time.

"Please not today, little one. Please. It's still early, yet."

She gripped the banister for support before making that last step.

Edith could hear Anthony in the kitchen, no doubt already having the bacon started, the batter mixing, and her toast buttered.

She had just taken in the aromas of his cooking as she stood at the corner of the kitchen counter, happily observing her husband.

He handed her the toast before removing the sizzling bacon off the range.

"You look a little tired still. Why don't you go sit down? I believe I can manage the rest on my own."

She spotted the glass of milk already waiting for her at her customary seat at the kitchen table and made her way toward it, plate of toast in hand without an argument.

Anthony turned back to the food and all was quiet for a while until he heard a sharp intake of breath from Edith.

Before he could even ask what was wrong, Edith was out of her chair, double over, one hand on her tummy, one on the table for support.

"Call Doctor Clarkson."

"Are you sure? Isn't it still too early? You're not due until the last part of January/" He abandoned what he was doing and went to her.

"Yes, well, this little one isn't planning on missing their first Christmas, I suppose. Call Mrs. Carson too, she can watch Charlotte and Henry while we're gone."

Anthony knew to trust his wife's intuition and headed to the phone in the hallway.

"And hurry! My water just broke!"

oo

It was late into the night that Emma Marie Strallan finally came into the world.

Edith was slightly dozy as she watched Anthony with their newborn daughter. Despite the early date and the many hours of labour, Emma was a perfectly healthy baby. She already had her father wrapped around her tiny finger.

Edith smiled as she heard Anthony call Emma "sugarplum." She liked that; it was fitting for their little Christmas surprise.

She fell asleep, Emma's gurgling and Anthony's low murmurings lulling her to a peaceful slumber.


	17. 37 Fix (K)

#37 Fix

The lovely Lady Gen picked this one but I would like to dedicate this to The Yankee Countess, because today is her birthday! It's short, but I think you'll like it.

ooo

It was one of the hottest summers on record and Edith was thankful that they had taken her maternal grandmother's advice and installed central heat and air during the renovation of Locksley. Today was Sybil's birthday, and it was the first time Edith and Anthony had anyone over since. But thankfully, Edith mused, Sybil was rather low maintenance about parties and as such preferred a simple, low-key family get together. She watched through the kitchen window as her mother chased Sybil's 2 year old daughter, Sharon, around the lawn, in a playful game of tag. Her father was nowhere to be seen as he was currently en route back to Downton to drop off Granny, whose complaints about the heat were more tiring than the weather.

The candles were blown, cake eaten, and presents opened; everyone was enjoying the winding down of the party. Mary and Sybil were lounging in chairs under a great oak, giddily discussing details of Mary's upcoming nuptials. Edith had been tasked with refilling the refreshment as the others continued to enjoy their view.

And what a view it was.

Anthony, Tom, and Matthew had drifted over to the practically ancient Rolls Royce Anthony had bought. He loved to tinker and now that the renovation was over, his hands were a bit restless. Restoring the car was his latest hobby and it seems that he might've captured Tom and Matthew's attention as well, judging how involved their inspection had gotten.

Edith smirked as she handed her sisters their drinks and sat down by Sybil. Matthew had just tried starting the car and Tom and Anthony had the bonnet open and were bent over inspecting the engine.

Sybil and Edith tried not to bring to much attention to themselves as they ogled their husbands' "assets." Mary rolled her eyes as her sisters realized they had the exact same look on their faces and burst out in laughter. But soon she was biting her own lip as Matthew joined the inspection.

"So how long do you think it'll take them to notice the sparkplugs are missing?" Sybil teased.

"Probably as long as it takes them to notice the battery's dead." Edith replied, coyly hiding her smile by taking a sip of lemonade.

"You two are horrible."

"Most certainly."

"Without a doubt."

This time all three burst out laughing.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Mary tried to compose herself.

"Now then, Sybil darling, when were you planning on telling us Sharon was getting a little brother or sister?"

Sybil coughed as she her drink went down the wrong way.

"How did you know? Tom and I haven't told anyone yet!"

"Darling, we're your sisters. It's our business to know."

"Besides," Edith said "you just told us."

A slight smile fixed itself upon Sybil's face as she laid her hands upon her still flat stomach.

Mary grasped Sybil's hand. "Sharon's going to be a wonderful big sister."

"She'll also be a wonderful cousin."

Mary and Sybil both turned to Edith.

"You're not!"

"I am! Anthony and I are over the moon. We just found out yesterday."

ooo

Tom cursed as he bumped his head on the bonnet. The sound of loud, happy laughter and shrieking had startled him.

He gazed over at his wife and sisters-in-law.

"Do I even want know?"

"I don't think so," Matthew replied.

"Probably not," said Anthony, wiping his oil-smeared hands on a rag. "Have either of you seen the sparkplugs?"


End file.
